


And The Untimely Problem

by Zatterson



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Couple other oc's, Ezekiel is a father, F/M, I suck at tagging, Kate only wants to help, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Kate only wants to help, but she's pregnant with Ezekiel's twins...





	And The Untimely Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: Kate is an AU Librarian, Kate and Ezekiel are married, Kate is Jacob's twin sister, and Eve and Flynn are married. Otherwise, thanks for reading even though this is probably terrible. Also, I will take requests for any Librarians/Blindspot fics you can dream up.   
> Thanks again!!

“What… Are… You… Doing?” Kate panted, waddling down the stairs. “Oh!” said Eve, surprised, “I thought you were napping,” Kate glared down at her “I woke up,” she said blatantly. She finally got to the bottom of the stairs. “So, like I said before, what are you doing,” Eve looked back at the table full of papers and plans. “We were… preparing ourselves for… your… baby. Yep, we’re making plans on what we are gonna do.” Kate scoffed “you don’t expect me to believe that, do you? I know you’re going on a mission,” Eve sighed and looked at Stone for support. “Look, Kate,” he said in his southern accent, “If we are, you and I both know you can’t go,” Kate looked at him, sizing him up “And why can’t I go?” she asked him innocently. It was his turn to laugh.” Really, Kate? You’re nine months pregnant.” She sighed and looked down at her swollen stomach. “So, I’m pregnant. I still want to help.” Jacob embraced her. “Sis, the best thing you can do for us right now is to go upstairs and rest. You don’t want to hurt the babies.” She looked at him again, this time longingly “Ok, bro. But this isn’t the end.” He laughed and smiled “I’m sure it’s not.” Baird appeared. “You ready, Stone?” she asked. “Yep,” he replied, going to get his jacket. Ezekiel came over to where Kate had perched herself on the stairs. “I love you,” he said and kissed her. “I love you too,” she said kissing him back. And just like that, the others were gone. Ran through the door to some unknown danger. Kate sighed and told Jenkins she was going upstairs.  
A few hours later, Kate had nestled herself in her favorite reading chair upstairs in the Library. Suddenly, she felt wet. Oh no, she thought, I’m going into labor. She got up from the chair and waddled as fast as she could to the top of the stairs. “Jenkins!” she yelled “Jenkins!” Walking as fast as she was, Kate missed a step, and went tumbling down, knocking herself unconscious. A few minutes later, Jenkins came into the room, followed by Flynn holding his daughter, Alex. “Yes, Ms…” he saw her laying on the floor unconscious. He ran over to her and checked her pulse. “Is she…” Flynn asked. “Just unconscious,” Jenkins said, picking her up as best he could “We need to get her to a hospital.”  
Jenkins went with her to the hospital while Flynn stayed back to contact the others. Soon after Jenkins and Kate entered the hospital, Kate was whisked away to a room where she would be checked over. On the way to the room, they figured out she was in labor. Soon, a doctor came out to talk to Jenkins. The doctor was old and grandfatherly looking. “Mr. Jenkins, Kate is still unconscious, and we can’t get her to wake up, but she is in labor. The fall seems to have jostled the babies in a way to which they can not be born naturally. Is it Ok if we perform a caesarian section?” The doctor looked at Jenkins, “The babies have only a 50% chance of living, but that is a much better chance than if we let it happen naturally.” Jenkins sat quietly for a few moments, then told the doctor, “Do whatever you think is the right thing to do.” About 20 minutes later, the rest of the Librarians came into the hospital, all looking very worn out. Jenkins briefed them on what was happening and about 30 minutes later the doctor came out to tell them the news. “Good news,” he said, “You have one healthy child,” Ezekiel started rubbing his hands together. “And my wife?” Ezekiel asked him. “She’s fine. You can come see her and the baby now, if you like.” Ezekiel and the others followed the doctor into the room where Kate was.  
The next day, Ezekiel was still by Kate’s side, waiting for her to fully wake up. She had been in and out of consciousness for the past few hours and he couldn’t wait for her to meet their son. Then, the doctor poked his head into the room. “Mr. Jones, may I talk to you for a moment?” Ezekiel nodded and the pair walked into the hallway. “I believe I have found a way for you to still have two children,” the doctor told him. Ezekiel looked at him, puzzled. “Yesterday, a few hours after your son was born, a little girl was born to a teen mom. The mother didn’t want her and put her up for adoption. I think you should take her.” Ezekiel stood there in a stunned silence for a while, tears in his eyes before looking at the doctor. “I’ll need to talk to my wife,” he said, “but you’ve got an Ok from me.” The doctor smiled “I’d hoped you’d say that.”  
About an hour after the doctor had talked to Ezekiel, Kate finally came through. “Zeke…” Kate asked softly. “Ah, Kate, you’re up,” he said gently. “Where are my babies?” she asked. “Baby,” Ezekiel corrected. “No, we were having two. I specifically remember picking out two baby names,” she said, quizzically. Ezekiel sighed “Do you remember falling?” he asked her. “Did I…” she asked softly. “No,” he said, trying to comfort her. “When you fell, the babies got moved around and you had to get c-section while unconcious. The girl didn’t make it.” She looked at him, tears in her eyes. “So, we have a boy?” she asked. “Yes,” he told her, “and I think I know a way we can still have two kids.” He told her what the docotr had said. “So,” he said “What do you think?” Kate laughed softly. “We both know the right thing to do,” Ezekiel smiled. “I’ll go tell the doctor.”  
A few days later, Kate was finally well enough to meet her kids. As the nurses brought in her babies, tears played in her eyes. She reached to take them out of the nurses arms. Two babies, almost complete opposites. A small girl with thick dark hair, blue eyes, and dark skin, and a boy with blond hair, brown eyes, and light skin. Kate looked at Ezekiel. They talked for a bit about names, but everyone knew what they were going to pick. A few hours later, the others arrived, and they announced the names. “Meet Lukas Jacob and Naila Elizabeth,” she said. Everyone smiled. “Oh, they’re so cute,” Cassandra said. “Naila, that’s a beautiful name,” Eve told them. “It’s Arabic,” Ezekiel said, “It means ‘The sucsessful one’.” Jenkins smiled. “A great name.” Jake smiled and looked at his godson, Lukas.  
Thriteen Years Later  
“Come on, Lukas, you’re going to be late!” Kate yelled up the stairs. “What does he do up there?” She asked Naila. Naila shrugged. A few moments later, Lukas came clomping down the stairs. “Okay, do you have your bags?” Kate asked them in her motherly way. “Yep,” Naila said. “I think so,” Lukas told her, looking to make sure. “Ok, Dad and I are going on a mission today, so you’ll need to take the bus to The Annex with Alex after your practices. “Got it,” Lukas said, giving her a thumbs up. Suddenly, the door lit up. “Ok, Mom, gotta go,” Naila said. “Love you!” Kate told them, kissing thm goodbye. “Love you Mom!” They said in unison, stepping through the door. Kate sighed, then waited for the door to be reset. Then, She walked through, back to the Library.


End file.
